stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured article
Featured articles represent the best has to offer. Past recipients can be found here. What makes a featured article? An article must... #...be well-written and detailed. #...be unbiased (neutral point of view). #...be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #...follow the Manual of Style. #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars. #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. , , etc.). #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page template. #...have a low or reasonable amount of red links (use common sense). #...have a complete, detailed biography if it's a character article. :For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:What is a featured article. Process #Nominate an article you feel is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list on featured article nominations. Use the above criteria. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough. Objectors should supply reasonable objections, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until objectors are satisfied. #The article receives the article template and is added to the front page queue, according to the majority of votes by the time an end-of-month deadline is reached, not exceeding a period of three (3) months. Worthy articles are featured on a monthly basis, according to order of precedence in nomination and majority vote. *Articles with the most number of votes, by the time a preceding featured article has expired from the queue, will become the next featured. *If there is a tie, the article earliest nominated or voted upon takes precedence. *Nominated articles with insufficient support votes, and a majority of opposing votes, will be removed from the nominations list after a period of three (3) months. (This does not prevent re-nominating previously nominated articles.) ''How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #Objections will be reviewed by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to satisfy the objectors. #Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Each month, the next article in the queue with the most number of votes will be featured on the main page, and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the main page via the template. Nominees inactive for three (3) months will be eliminated from the nominations list. Use the following guide to nominate. Sample article title Supports # User:JoeRedShirt # User:TrekFan1 # User:TNGFan Objections * I think there are too many red links. --User:Cling-On * Formatting should be fixed. --User:Romu-lean Comments * Lots of great text and pics, worthy of the title. --User:JoeRedShirt * Very well thought out article. --User:TrekFan1 * Formatting has been fixed and looks spot on! --UserTNGFan ** Okay cool - that was my only objection. --User:Romu-lean Discuss Actual featured article nominations are discussed here. Category:Featured articles